


The Slytherin Cap

by 230W49thSt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because They Are Nerds, Don't Harass Me For The Hogwarts Houses I Sorted Them Into I Am Sensitive, Fanfics Inspired By Tweets Inspired By Real Life, First Meetings, Gryffindor Keith (Voltron), Hogwarts House Stereotypes, Hufflepuff Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Slytherin Lance (Voltron), They Argue About Their Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230W49thSt/pseuds/230W49thSt
Summary: “There’s no way this is yours,” Keith blurts out and points at the Slytherin cap the guy is wearing. “The way you inhaled that bread roll, you’re a Hufflepuff.”---Keith meets a guy wearing a Slytherin cap and is personally offended.





	The Slytherin Cap

**Author's Note:**

> that feel when [a tweet](https://twitter.com/rebellymoku/status/1173866547116498944) inspires you so much that you want to write a short fanfic about it. the english translation is the first sentence of this fic.

> **opposite of me, a guy with a slytherin baseball cap is eating his tomato-mozzarella bread roll and I’m assuming he wears his boyfriend’s cap because… the way you crumble, boy, you’re a hufflepuff.** <

Keith looks up from his phone and glances at the guy sitting in front of him. He takes bite after bite out of his bread roll, chewing and swallowing it as if it's the best thing he’s ever eaten. Lots of crumbles fall on his dark hoodie, some stick to the corner of his mouth. Definitely Hufflepuff. 

The guy barely acknowledged him when Keith had sat down in one of the few free seats on the train a few minutes ago, so focused he’s been on his little snack ever since.

New text message. Shiro.

> _Hufflepuff isn't about food, Keith._ <

Keith grimaces as he types his reply.

> **but he's just like you when you think no one's watching** <

> _I take offense in that._ <

Shiro is typing....

> _Why are you so passionate about his Hogwarts house anyway?_ <

> **he’s so disgusting that I can't stop staring** < 

> _... disgustingly handsome?_ <

Keith replies with an eye-roll emoji, grunts and puts his phone on his thigh, his fingers nervously tapping on the screen. As subtle as possible he steals another glance. Short brown hair under the Slytherin cap, blue eyes, brown skin. A backpack with a NASA and a bi pride patch.

Another message pops up. 

Shiro, of course.

> _A cuuuutie._ <

Pretending he’s still staring at his phone, Keith observes the guy finishing the bread roll, wadding up the paper bag into a ball and throwing it into the little trash can next to his seat.

“What ya staring at, mullet?”

Keith’s eyes widen as he suddenly feels both blue eyes fixed on him suspiciously. The guy brushes away some crumbles from his mouth with the back of his hand and waits.

“There’s no way this is yours,” Keith blurts out and points at the Slytherin cap the guy is wearing.

The boy gawks at him, utterly confused. He squints his eyes as if he has to remember what he’s wearing on top of his head. After a second, he raises his eyebrows in an almost mocking way, forcing Keith to elaborate on his statement.

“The way you inhaled that bread roll, you’re a Hufflepuff.”

The boy scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Wildly offended, he looks around, trying to make eye contact with other passengers to validate that the stranger in front of him is absolutely out of his mind. No one around them seems to have listened or is interested at all and the boy brings his attention back to Keith. 

“First of all," he says and points a finger at him, "how dare you to question my Hogwarts house. Also, what’s up with the Hufflepuff cliché? We got 2k19, dude. Just because their common room is next to the kitchen doesn’t mean it’s the house of food.”

“I wasn’t--”

“Da, da, da, da, da!” the guy interrupts him. “You're a bully! A mean old bully. Educate yourself on Pottermore or take some Buzzfeed quizzes, for God’s sake. Look up the house traits in a Harry Potter wiki."

"I'm-- I’m not a bully. I was just stating my observation!”

“Let me guess," the Slytherin guy says and leans forward, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "You’re a Gryffindor, aren't you?”

Keith swallows. “What makes you think that?"

“Well, you think you know better. You think you're above everything. That’s why.”

"Now who's the one with the prejudices?" Keith shoots back.

"Then tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you're not Gryffindor."

Keith bites his lip and offers him a little shrug. 

"Ha!" 

The boy claps his hands together and flashes him a winning smile. It’s a nice smile that catches Keith off guard. Before he can come up with a witty reply, his phone vibrates.

Shiro again.

> _The lack of an answer speaks volumes. So he's a cutie, right?_ <

Quickly, Keith sends him a message.

> **I was wrong, he's def slytherin, arrogant prick** <

> _Ask him for his number._ <

“Is it Dumbledore?” When Keith looks up from his phone, the Slytherin boy is still grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat. “Did ya win the house cup?”

“Shut up,” Keith dismisses him as he pretends to be busy on his phone but there’s no bite in it. The boy gives him a playful wink when he leans back into his seat, eyes still fixed on Keith. Oh- okay.

Meanwhile, the ticket inspector draws closer, asking the passengers to get out their tickets. Keith reaches inside his backpack. Where is that bloody thing?

“Do you sell Bertie Botts Beans?”

He looks up. The Slytherin boy grins expectantly at the poor employer who furrows his brows as he checks the boy's ticket. 

“Umm--”

“Chocolate frogs?”

He hands him back the ticket and turns to Keith. 

“Your ticket, please.”

Oh shoot.

"One second, please, it's here somewhere…"

"You have to excuse him, it's his first trip to Hogwarts."

Keith’s head shoots up, eyes switching between the mocking grimace on the boy’s face and the impatient look of the other man.

"It's not my _ first _ trip, alright??" Keith scoffs.

Lance turns to the inspector, ignoring Keith. "Yeah, he's worried he's not gonna pass his O.W.L.s." He puts a hand next to his mouth. “He’s still saying Wingardium LeviosAAAR instead of LeviOsa!” he whispers which forces a chuckle from the inspector.

Finally, Keith finds his ticket and basically throws it towards the man who scans it with his device. 

"I'm Ravenclaw,” he says good-humoredly and continues his walk through the train. 

Keith stares blankly at the boy who seems to have the fun of his life.

“I’m not gonna roleplay some Harry Potter shit with you.”

“Said the fanboy who is personally offended by some stranger’s Hogwarts house.” The guy pauses. "Not your _ first _trip, huh?" he says conspiratorially and leans forward to nudge Keith's knee. 

Keith rolls his eyes. "It just slipped out, okay?" 

“Uh-uh…” 

A voice announces the next stop through the train’s speakers.

"My stop is coming up next,” the guy says and tilts his head. “That’s unfortunate."

"Is it?" 

"Hell yeah, it is. This Gryffindor-Slytherin tension here,” he waves his hand between them, “it's unresolved."

"And?" 

"I'd say," the guy says, "we need to work on that. So… Are you free tonight?"

"Uh. Technically."

"So what would you say if I _ technically _invited you to a butterbeer? You know, so that we can talk things out. Some Gryffindor-Slytherin bonding."

Although Keith already learned that the guy has a quick tongue, his forwardness takes him by surprise.

"Are you, like, asking me out?"

At least the guy has the decency to blush. “Madame Rosmerta still owes me."

"You're such a nerd." 

“Just very determined. It’s a Slytherin trait. Can I give you my number?”

Keith makes a show of reluctantly giving the boy his phone to add his number to his contacts. He doesn’t want to give the boy the satisfaction of showing him that he’s secretly very excited about this sudden turn of events but he does a poor job in hiding his anticipation. His heartbeat feels _extremely_ healthy and he’s sure his face is flushed. He watches the boy adding his name as 'Lance Slytherin' with a snake emoji. 

Lance, huh.

“Gimme yours, too?” Lance asks and Keith obliges.

'Keith Gryffindor' plus a lion emoji, he adds his own contact info into the guy’s phone. So that’s that.

The train slows down as they exchange their cell phones again und Lance gets up.

“I’ll text you the when and where later.” He throws his backpack over his shoulder. “See you tonight, Keith Gryffindroar.” The last thing Lance does is taking off his Slytherin cap to gently put it on Keith’s head. “Looks good on you.” He winks. “I want that back tonight.”

Keith’s heart is still racing when Lance is gone and the train has left the station. He straightens the Slytherin cap and takes a quick selfie to send it Shiro.

>_ ???_ <

>** I might have a date tonight with slytherin boy** <

>_ ... >_

_> 20 points for Gryffindor ;)_ <

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what i'm doing


End file.
